<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hufflepuff Inspired Crocheted Diagonal Stripe Blanket by look_turtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103751">Hufflepuff Inspired Crocheted Diagonal Stripe Blanket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles'>look_turtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Inspired Crochet, Gen, pattern included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blanket inspired by my house colors (pattern included)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hufflepuff Inspired Crocheted Diagonal Stripe Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOHniTEoWWztigz8UC5WC_wYLK2FfxMkgQT8VZMVakUDN5792xFqPMmbpoxe2ocjA?key=aGVrVEhuajE2NWF4V0VHQnk2X2xLTHkyVUFtbzZR&amp;source=ctrlq.org">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMdXAxpShRC9naMB13jlh27_re-UfNvCq1nb7WM9WMr-Pw7gk4mRZvwDP6tCjrbmg?key=bjJIU1FXMzg1cmRYSEx3YmdQeU50U0NpRHN3Z3h3&amp;source=ctrlq.org">
    
  </a>
</p><p><b>Use Color A</b><br/>
Chain 2<br/>
Row 1: Make one single stitch (S St) in 2 chain from hook.</p><p>Row 2: Make three S St in one stitch. </p><p><b>Color B</b><br/>
Row 3: Make two S St in the first St, make one st, Make two S St in the last st.</p><p>Row 4: Make two S St in the first St, *make one st across*, Make two S St in the last st.</p><p>Change color every two rows.</p><p>Repeat Row 4 until the desired size. It should look like a triangle. To determine the size of the final blanket measure along the edge (see: photo)</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNDoagD_tYTqh9DxRzV4tB4ikdLc9RMuuNZK4io455H1Ruo3M2Oh0cPLYEQLunpUg?key=REpCdC1ua2lyMjdMclZMYndWeHNjWnBfZTJQQTJ3&amp;source=ctrlq.org"></a>
  
</p><p>Once the desired size is reached:</p><p>Crochet two S St together in the first St, *make one st across*, Crochet two S St together last st.</p><p>In the last row there should be three st. Crochet all three st together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>